Life with a cat
by shadowsreached
Summary: Yugi gets turned into a dog, but no one knows how...Now he's living inside Joey's house with Casie a beautiful white cat, with a tough tongue and a few issues. But will Yugi be able to say a proper goodbye after turning his back and leaving her?
1. Casie

**Shadowsreached**: Hello! I'm going to need _a lot_ of help with this story, so if anyone wants to help or is good at plots then I'd be glad to talk to you on my E-mail - And _yes_, don't worry; your name _will_ be credited at the bottom of each chapter if you help me. The more the merrier! Please read & review…This will be promises of many more chapters to come. As you must know I've had other ummm, ahem failing stories in the past but I hope that this one come out better than them. .

**Warnings:** Nothing…_yet_

**Pairings: …**you'll be surprised…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters…But Casie _is_ mine! So back off the pretty Kitty! …slowly…slower…a little slower…that should be fine.

_Chapter one: 'Casie'_

Joey stopped the door behind Yugi and looked down upon him before speaking.

"So this is my house puppy, if you need—"

_RIIIING! RIIIING!_

Yugi yelped and jumped from his place on the floor shrinking behind Joey's legs for comfort.

Joey looked down and flashed the worried Yugi a warm smile "It's only the phone pu—wait...why am I even talking to you…" Patting Yugi on his head he walked off into the other room to answer the phone.

Yugi huffed in complaint. '_I knew it was the phone…it just startled me; that's all!' _He considered following Joey and finding out what the phone call was all about but then decided against it after the nifty thought of touring the house sounded in his head. He peered around. He was in the main entrance.

He noted that the house itself was lit brilliantly and the white stones below his paws were smooth with a nice glossy finish. He wondered briefly if he would skid on them if he were to start running.

Turning his head to the left his eyes lit up as he saw another room not too far away from were he stood. Stepping closer, he saw that this room had blue carpeting, white wooden walls but was also considerably small.

There was a long wooden desk in the upper left corner of the room supplied with a flat screened computer, a chair, speakers, many CD's and a black notebook.

A black floor lamp that ran up half the wall stood erect, spilling light onto the desk.

Next to the lamp a comfy looking couch was seated, covering the rest of the perimeter of the wall. On the other side of the room two large bookcases stood next to each other holding countless books and comics. _'This has to be the den…' _Yugi thought.

Padding over to one of the bookcases Yugi looked up and observed a Bible that was placed on the second shelf up. '_So that makes two of us...'_

Yugi looked away from the shelf when he heard his so-called name being called.

"Hey puppy…listen, I'm going out so you need to **stay** here. Ok? Don't do anything bad." Joey said, bending down to pat his head one last time.

'_Hey,' _Yugi thought bending his head up towards Joey's hand, a smile gracing his lips._ 'that feels kinda nice...' _but the feeling was soon replaced with cold air as Joey stood back up, got his coat off a nearby rack, and strolled towards the closed door. A tickling sensation prodded at the back of Yugi's neck as Joey opened the door.

Yugi yelped in distress. Thoughts clouded his mind._ 'What? We're you going?' _Yugi ran as fast as he could towards the door as it began to shut._ 'You shouldn't leave me here alone!' _Jumping up on his hind legs so he could reach the door knob he began to wine and scratch, but his pleas were quickly cut off by locking of the door. Joey was gone. '_Hey…what do I do if I need to go to the bathroom?' _Sitting down slowly he allowed his eyes to look up at the door as he whimpered

"Why are you crying?" Startled Yugi yelped, leaped up and faced the voice behind him. A small white cat sat there, looking up at him with unblinking blue eyes.

"I'm not crying!" Yugi snapped at the confused cat. The cat slowly made its way over to Yugi and looked him up and down. Suddenly it meowed happily and began to ask fast questions.

"Joey got a new pet? What type of dog are you? How _old_ are you? Do you have a name? Do you have fleas? I hate fleas! Do you hate them? You must, considering dogs are the one's that live with them. You never see any flea colors on us cats do you? Well? Do you?"

The cat (who Yugi figured by the voice was a she) was excited by the new guest and her white fur had fluffed out in all different directions as she bounded around Yugi in circles.

"I'm NOT Joey's pet first of all! I'm a friend of his; I got turned into a dog you see…I don't think he knows that I'm here with him though…I also don't know what type of dog I am. I'm 16 in human years; and yes I hate fleas….but I don't think I have any."

The cat stopped its circling and stared at Yugi with wide eyes.

"How can you not know what type of _dog_ you are!"

Yugi shrugged.

"I guess I'm a mix or something…need to look in a mirror."

The cat smiled sweetly, walking over to the stairs that led up to the next level.

"Well then, come with me. There's a mirror in the bathroom that you can look at."

However, as the cat led him upstairs he noted that she continued to mutter under her breath about how stupid mutts were.

'_Is that what I am?' _Yugi thought frightened as the cat got up the final step and started leading him left, down a carpeted hallway.

'_A mutt?' _For as long as he could remember he had hated mutts. Well, not _hated_ but had very much disliked. He never thought they looked very nice and there attitudes were boring.

The ashen cat stopped suddenly at a large wooden door. Kneeling down she jumped high in the air trying to fix her paws around the shiny knob of the door. Latching one paw around the knob she scratched furiously at the door but soon slipped and landed on her tail with a high pitched squeal.

"Here, let me help." Yugi said, walking over to the distraught cat. Yugi was small, but not as small as the cat. He easily jumped up and latched a paw around the knob. His body off the ground, he twisted the knob until he heard a satisfying 'click' and the door swung open making him fall ungracefully to the floor. '_Ow'_

"Thanks." The cat replied as she passed Yugi and strode into the bathroom looking around thoughtfully.

"Now, if you want my advice you should first go to the toilet, jump up on it and then jump from that to the white shiny thing across from it. But be careful, you might slip. Once you get there; if you get there; you can look at yourself from the mirror on the wall." Throughout the lecture the cat pointed with her front paw to the areas that Yugi needed to go.

"When you say 'that white shiny thing,' do you mean the sink?"

The cat placed her paw back on the tiles and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Sink? Is that what that thing is called? I thought that's what happens when you drown…"

"It is; except, 'the white shiny thing'…" Yugi pointed his paw at the sink "…is also called a sink."

"Why would they name two absolutely _different_ things with the exact _same_ name?"

Yugi thought for awhile trying to figure out a way to answer the cat's question. "Ummm…that's just how it goes these days." Yugi knew that he now sounded stupid, looking at the cat with unexplainable eyes.

Strong silence filled the air. With the cat looking at Yugi and Yugi looking at the cat the atmosphere felt tight. Suddenly the cat snarled in frustration. Yugi backed up half expected her to attack him.

"Are you going or not!"

"Ummm, sure…?"

Her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"SURE? Can't dogs these days just say yes or no!"

"Yes!"

"YES? Yes you can, or yes I'm going now?"

"Both..."

"THEN GO!"

Yugi yelped and ran into the bathroom towards the toilet. He scrambled up on it as the cat watched him with narrowed eyes. Seconds later he turned around on the smooth seat and balanced himself, getting ready to jump for the counter.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

'_Man, this cat has anger management problems…'_

"WHAT! I just did that in like--what five seconds? Why are you so mad at me?"

"Stop with the questions, and get onto that so-called 'sink'! NOW!"

Afraid of the cats harsh screaming he jumped shakily from the seat towards the counter. His front paws landed on the smooth finishing but his back paws were ahead of them as they crashed into the wall causing Yugi to slip half way off the sink.

"Get back on!" screeched the cat eyes wide. If Yugi fell he wouldn't be injured; she just didn't want to see him fail in this simple task.

Breathless, he weakly scratched his back paws against the side of the sink trying to find something to support him up on the sink, but all his paws felt was the firm wood. He used all the force he could muster to get the rest of his body up onto the sink. He did; but not before he fell head first into the basin. The cat giggled enthusiastically and jumped from her spot outside the bathroom and headed towards Yugi. Looking up, she called his name.

"Puppy! Hey! Get over here!"

Yugi quickly got out of the basin and headed towards the side of the counter looking down upon the cat. He looked pretty flushed.

"Hi…"

"Well? What are you?"

Yugi looked back up and twisted towards the mirror seeing his reflection for the first time. He was shocked to see that he was undersized; with small paws and little black nails. He had large violet eyes and a small black nose. He was sheltered in long black and white fur that was a mess at the time. His furry ears stuck up high. He smiled goofily at the mirror. He loved those ears! He looked back down at the cat.

"I'm a Papillon…umm, what's your name?"

"I'm Casie."

Yugi bounced off the counter '_Getting off the counter was so much easer than getting on it' _he thought as he looked at Casie.

"Well, why did you get so mad at me?"

Casie looked down at her paws and muttered so low that Yugi had to strain his large ears to hear her.

"I'm sorry about that, but suspense kills me and I usually take my anger out on what's causing it. But hey…at least it got you going!"

"Ya—ummm, that's a bit strange don't you think?"

"No."

'_Ok…wrong thing to say Yugi'_

"Sorry…I didn't mean to—"The cats eyes lit up again and she cut him off before he could finish.

"OH! No, it's ok. It's my own problem."

Seeing that the Casie was happy again Yugi smiled strangely at her before blinking it off. She looked beyond him and frowned. Yugi looked around and saw what she was frowning at. His eyes clouded over with grief. On the side of the counter that he had tried so hard to get onto were long but thin scratch marks from were his claws had been trying to dig into the wood. And there weren't just five or seven—there were hundreds.

'_What am I going to do about this! What will Joey think? Oh god! He'll probably kick me out for being so destructive! What will I do out on the streets? How will I live? More important--Will I live? I bet I'll be picked up by strange people and be carried away in a little box 'just-my-size' straight to my death!' _

Casie saw his worried expression and slowly padded over to him nudging her head under his chin mewing contently. However, Yugi shrugged it off. He just wanted to think of the new life he would have to live; and that was it. He continued his draining thoughts not seeing Casie's hurt eyes.

'_And besides that--what will he say when he figures out that I'm really Yugi? Oh man, I can hear him now…"Yugi! I can't believe you! I let you into my home and the first thing you do as a dog is scratch up the furniture!" "But Joey— No! He won't let me call him Joey anymore! I'll have to call him…him…master! No he wouldn't make me do that! But I wouldn't be his friend anymore…But man; it's just one piece of furniture! I shouldn't get blamed for this! Not this!'_

"You know…I don't think you should take this so bad uhhhh, what's your name again?"

"Yu-Yugi. And this is the first time I told you."

'_Oh God! He couldn't even say his name straight! What was becoming of him?'_

"Ok Yugi, if you're thinking that he'll kick you out as soon as he gets here then your wrong. Besides, I've done many bad things in the past and he never kicked me out. He got angry; but he never kicked me out. Sooo…brighten up; and let's do something else…like explore a bit more! How's that sound?"

"Sure, but I don't think that how it's going to be with me..."

Whipping around fiercely, her pupils blazed blue flames as she locked her eyes with his and advanced on him. The she-cat stuck her muzzle up to his and spat sternly in his face.

"Listen up _pup_! You shouldn't be the one to talk! He's not the type who just throws little dogs, or cats out onto the street! Besides, _I_ should know…he picked me up from the street—literally; when I was just a shrimp of a kit and gave me this home for free!"

Her fur had fluffed up at this point and her claws had come out making Yugi more than a little worried for his safety. Shrinking back from her face Yugi fell to the floor, showing his submission to her as she continued her rant.

"My mother had abandoned me the minute I had stopped nursing and my father was some "_city_ _cat"_ that my mother never talked of….so, I _don't_ know my mom, I _don't_ know my dad, I _don't_ know my heritage and I _certainly_ don't know what your issues are!"

Standing back up, Yugi slowly padded over to Casie and put his head on her shoulder; his big ears drooping a bit with sadness.

"I'm-I'm sorry Casie…I didn't know."

Casie blinked back tears of; not sadness, but anger that no one seemed to understand her.

"It's fine; just promise me that when you return to your regular self; Yugi…that you'll always remember me?"

"Of course."

Sighing her frustration away, Casie turned her back to him and walked back towards the stairs.

"WAIT!" Yugi yelped, running after her "I've already been left once, please don't go! Besides you promised me an adventure…"

Smiling, Casie's eyes beamed and she purred heavily.

"Of course! I just thought that you wanted me to leave. I've shouted at you a lot today, and I don't like seeing you like that."

"I don't want you to go Casie; you're a fine cat and maybe even a friend; if that's what you want I mean…"

Casie's eyes lit up in great sparkles and Yugi thought her purring couldn't get any heaver.

"I'd love to be your friend Yugi! You're so sweet and understanding! But...you're going to have to get used to these fits if you want me as your friend."

"Everyone has anger Casie and yours are no different." Yugi pointed out still beside her by the top of the stairs. "I think I can get used to them…" '_But I'll also always make sure I understand why your mad'_ Yugithought to himself privately.

"Great Yugi! Then let's go and do something…adventurous!"

'_GREAT! Maybe I can see the rest of the house with her.'_

Yugi considered as he watched Casie plummet eagerly down the stairs and head left towards the small room that Yugi had been in earlier.

'_Wow, she can really have fast mood swings…' _Yugi sighed before diving down the stairs after her.


	2. The Adventure: Part one

**Story summery:** Yugi gets turned into a dog, but no one knows how...Now he's living inside Joey's house with Casie a beautiful white cat with a tough tongue and a few issues of her own. But will Yugi be able to say a proper goodbye after turning his back and leaving her?

**Warnings:** A bit of fighting in next chapter. That's it...

**Pairings: **…_wait_…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters…But Casie's mine! So back off the pretty Kitty! …slowly…slower…a little slower…that should be fine.

_Chapter Two: The Adventure: Part one_

Out of breath, Yugi turned the corner of the hall and ran back in the room of which Casie had flown into. However when he looked around he didn't see Casie at all.

'_Oh boy…'_ He thought as he began sniffing around trying desperately to find her scent. Yet; because Casie had lived here for so long (as he had presumed) her new scent had mixed in with the older scents; and man, were there a lot of them! More than once, he caught himself incessantly turning around in circles and tripping over his own paws while is snout was pressed to the ground, vainly sniffing each part of the carpet. Suddenly his nose picked up a stronger scent. He followed it realizing it led behind him. He continued to track it until he lost it at the foot of the bookcase he had looked at earlier.

'_Well, that's not fair at all...' _He lifted his head and pointedly saw Casie at the very crest of the bookcase looking like she was trying to hold back a fit of laughs.

"What are you doing up there!"

Casie stopped her small fits and bowed her neck to look down upon him with her eyes.

"I'm examining; but if you were here you'd be taken aback by how much dust there is! It's like a zoo up here!"

Yugi's nose twitched with the mention of dust causing him to duck his head to stop the oncoming sneeze. He didn't allow the small tingle take over. He blinked a couple times and looked back at Casie with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on! You _have_ to come down! What about the adventure?"

"Isn't_ this_ a good adventure? You are trying to get up here, aren't you?"

'_Is she mad!' _Yugi thought with bother in his mind_. 'Does she actually expect me to get up there? And if so; Heaven forbid. Just how does she expect me too?'_

"No! I'm not a butterfly. I honestly can't just flutter my way past each and every one of those shelves and land next to you as happy as a smiley face you know..."

"True…" Casie looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up again. "Tell you what; I'll come down if you'll do a surprise for me."

Yugi pondered that statement for a second. _'What would I have to do for her? Hopefully nothing that'll break my back! I don't think she'd do that—but then again, I don't really know her that well…"_

"Hey Casie? Tell me what I have to do before I agree."

"But Yugi! Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Don't you call for a little suspense in your life?"

"WHAT!" Yugi rose up in anger. "Weren't _you_ the one that got _angry_ at suspense! Weren't you the one that said I _hurt_ the things that have suspense?" Casie gazed at him a shook her small head at Yugi.

"Yugi, I said I get angry at things that _give_ me suspense. However; in your case you are the one _with_ the suspense. You're hopefully not giving any to me, are you?"

Sighing, Yugi sat lamely back down figuring he couldn't win this conversation when he was already losing it. "No…I think not Casie; I can wait."

"FINE! Yugi, I'll come down and inform you of what you have to do!" Complaining noisily, Casie stood up and leapt down from the high bookcase. Surprised, Yugi yelped and moved out of the way so she could land. With no sound, Casie landed on her feet and surprisingly didn't buckle her legs. Dust was stuck at her paws and around the tip of her tail, but she brushed it off with little hesitation.

"Alright…come with me." She huffed looking a bit ticked at having to come down from her nest of dust.

Following close behind, Yugi noted that Casie led him straight into a tiled room. The walls in this room were smoothed with white paint, and --Yugi looked up-- counters with glass doors were placed on the sides of the room, holding diverse types of dinning objects. The kitchen came complete with a stove, sink, dishwasher, fridge (in which the freezer was on the bottom) and an island. In the far back of the kitchen a table was held with paintings and drawings around the walls. '_Joey's kitchen looks better than mine…'_ Casie had jumped up on the island and was impatiently waiting for Yugi to do the same. Yugi walked over to the bottom of the island and sat down.

"What are you waiting for Yugi, get up here!"

"I'm not a jumping dog Casie. I don't jump."

Pouting, Casie once again stood up and jumped off the island to sit next to Yugi.

"You make life difficult for cats Yugi."

"Sorry…"

Casie looked around for a few minutes and eventually let her eyes fall on a picture in the far back room. Yugi sneaked a peek at the picture and saw that the image was of a small white kitten huddled in a warm light blue blanket looking with wide eyes at the camera.

"Is that you?"

"No. It's the neighbor's cat. See it has brown eyes; not blue."

"Oh…"

Hardly any seconds passed by before Casie's jerked her head up to look at Yugi with excited eyes.

"I figured out what I want you to do Yugi!"

Smiling nervously, Yugi got up and followed Casie to the back door that was shut. Casie looked the door up and down before looking back at Yugi.

"You can open this, right?"

"Ummm, is it locked?"

'_I would think that any door that led to the outside would be locked…unless Joey's stupid'_

"Try it. But this isn't what I want you to do"

Yugi walked beside Casie and jumped up to the knob, doing the same thing that he did with the bathroom door. However, this time he didn't hear any 'click' and dropped down to the ground again.

"It's locked Cas-"Yugi looked around but couldn't see Casie anywhere. "Casie?" He called, getting slightly upset. _'This stinks…I hate being abandoned'_

"Yugi over here! I found a way out!"

Yugi bounded over to the sink and saw Casie near an open window on a ledge behind the sink.

Grousing, Yugi looked frantically around for something to help him get up to the window sill.

'_There's nothing I can get up onto that's low enough for me to jump up there.'_

"Yugi! Get that chair and push it over here to help you get up!" Casie called, pointing a paw at a wooden chair near the far wall.

"Ok!"

Yugi sprinted over to the wooden chair and bit the rear leg of it with his teeth, making sure it was firmly in his mouth before he began dragging it over to the sink.

'_Joey's going to kill me for these bite marks…'_

A few minutes later he was able to get the chair to the side of the counter were the sink was held. He let go and rushed up to the front of it. He jumped on it and then jumped to the window sill that Casie was waiting for him at.

"About time." Casie replied still pre-occupied with the outside.

"Oh? Well…now what?" Yugi replied, letting her comment slide.

"Come with me." Casie said taking a leap out of the window and onto the soft grass of the backyard. Yugi climbed onto the windowsill himself and looked down to where Casie was already sprinting off.

"Wait!" Yugi cried, "What about Joey! We have to stay here!"

"Forget it Yugi!" She called still running ahead.

'_Fine!_' He thought. "I'm coming!" He called. Getting his footing steady he jumped awkwardly out of the window. Scrambling up as fast as he could Yugi raced off, trying vainly to keep Casie in his sight. At this point Casie was a good two yards in the lead.

'_Please wait…or at least SLOW DOWN!'_

There were no fences in the backyard, so Casie never stopped for him, alternatively she ran for a couple of outsized bushes that blocked the outlook of a street.

Panting like mad, Yugi strained himself to run faster until he laid eyes on Casie again. His muscles throbbed and he swore that he had busted at least two nails with trying to keep up with her. Luckily--for Yugi--Casie did ultimately stop (on the other side of the street) for him.

Yugi stopped at the street and checked for any cars before racing ahead. Collapsing next to Casie he let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

"Heh, you need to work out Yugi."

"It's not that. I'm just not used to this body yet…that's all." Yugi replied, looking up at the sound of a car coming.

"Come on; let's go somewhere we can rest without becoming road kill, hmm? Casie said nudging his belly until he got up and followed her slowly over to a couple of large bushes.

Yugi rested in the shade while he watched Casie lick herself clean.

'_If you ask me, I think you look exactly the same way you did before you climbed out of the window.' _Yugi thought resting his head back down and closing his eyes for a nap. The nap; however good it felt; didn't last long for Casie soon came up to him and started poking at his sides.

"Hey Yugi, lets get going."

"Whaaaa?" Yugi opened his eyes again and yawned loudly. "Why?"

Casie walked away from him calling out loudly. "Because we're on an adventure, Remember?"

'_damn…'_

Yugi sprung up, not wanting to be left again and gradually followed in her footsteps.

Casie led him to the top of a hill were they could see many shops and houses. She turned around and asked Yugi what he wanted to do.

"Umm…Let's go and just walk for a bit?" He suggested lamely, nothing better coming to his mind at the moment.

"Alright…come on, and stop walking like that! You look like a lame horse."

Sighing needlessly, Yugi straightened his back and hurried to walk besides her. They soon got down the grassy hill and entered into the city.

Casie glanced at Yugi while they walked across the street and onto the sidewalk. They got curious stares from the people that shared the walk but nobody touched them.

"Sooo…" Casie dragged out slowly trying to make a conversation with the small dog beside her. "What's up?"

"Not much…just walking next to you on the hottest damn day of the year, getting many odd stares, and trying to think of my past life. What about you?"

"Oh? Nothing much…" Casie replied looking down.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Yugi doesn't seem to be having much fun…'_

"So, how was your past life?" Casie asked, suddenly interested. "I mean what _did_ you do as a human?"

"Well…I was a freshman at Domino High School, and I used to get bullied a lot; but not as much anymore. I duel—wait…You know what that is, right?"

"I've heard of it…a card game right? I think Joey has a deck or something like that…"

"Ya…and you know that Joey's my friend right? Well isn't it strange to be the cat of an owner whose best friend is a human—but not really—who's right next to you?"

"Ummm, are we getting off topic? Because I'm not sure."

Yugi chucked and soon began to tell Casie what the game Duel Monsters was and of all the different places he went to and of all the different people (good and bad) that he met along the way. He told her of the challenges that he had faced and how he got out of them with his friends help. He told her of the millennium puzzle and of Yami (the good and bad of him). He also told her that if his friends hadn't been there--especially Joey; then he probably wouldn't be here today."

"WOW! So that's your life, hu? Hey! Is that why Joey's never home? Because he's always out with you and your friends?"

"Partly; but he also has to go to school." Yugi explained. When Casie asked him what school was he sighed and quickly told her the basics of what Domino High was. He further went on to tell her that people don't just go to High Schools; but they go to the appropriate schools placed for them, depending on there age and knowledge.

"Wow…that's actually really interesting. You know, Joey never talks to me so I don't know much about this human stuff like you do."

"That's ok Casie…I'll tell Joey to talk to you more when I turn back to a human if he doesn't first think I'm crazy or something."

"Heh…I thought you thought you weren't going to be his friend anymore…or did I here a slip of the tongue just now?"

Yugi shoved her playfully on the shoulder causing her to purr with amusement.

"Maybe you changed my mind."

Casie smiled, blushing a bit at the comment.

"Maybe…"

Yugi blushed, but waved it off thinking it was just the heat. There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of minutes before Yugi spoke.

"Sooo, Now what?"

"Well…Let's go and meet some of the city cats that I know! I don't think showing you around would be very helpful considering you already know the place; but I still think meeting some of my friends would be a good idea. Get to know them." Pausing slightly, she bit her lip and looked back at the ground. "If you want to I mean..."

"Ok! I'd love to see them! As long as there nice."

Confused, Casie stared at Yugi with questioning eyes. "Did you say 'as long as they're mice?'"

"Nice."

Casie's expression lit up in understanding and she laughed a bit.

"Oh! Well of course there nice! You'll love them!" Bounding off down the rest of the sidewalk she quickly turned a corner and ran into the near ally. Yugi raced after her dodging the people in his way and followed her into the ally. _'Usually I wouldn't go in here…but whose going to hurt a puppy?'_

TBC

_Shadowsreached_: Cookies to anyone who reviews! I need them to know how I'm doing and to know whether or not I should continue with the story.

Tell me…should Casie and Yugi get together? E-mail me or just put it on your review and I'll tally you for the vote.


	3. The Adventure: Part two

**Story summery:** Yugi gets turned into a dog, but no one knows how...Now he's living inside Joey's house with Casie a beautiful white cat with a tough tongue and a few issues of her own. But will Yugi be able to say a proper goodbye after turning his back and leaving her?

**Warnings:** A bit of fighting…That's it...

**Pairings: **…_hold on_…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters…But Casie's mine! So back off the pretty Kitty! …slowly…slower…a little slower…that should be fine.

_Chapter Three: The Adventure: Part Two_

Running into the ally Yugi saw Casie's tail out of the corner f his eyes run left into another small gully. The ally itself was small and damp. While running, Yugi saw a couple of lonesome and dirt-covered people sitting against the walls watching him with curious eyes but fierce as he drove after the white she-cat.

After many turns and bends; Yugi slid to a stop besides Casie knowing; by instinct, that they had now reached the deepest part within it. The dead end.

'_Man, this ally is like a rat maze.'_

There was a picket fence that Casie had jumped earlier onto. She was now looking around the other side of it.

"Hey Casie! What's over there!"

"Nothing yet, but he's bound to be out here. He always is." She said, still peering over the fence and swishing her long tail against the wood.

"AH! There!" She yelled happily jumping up and leaping over to the other side. "Come on Yugi!" She called, sounding like she was already half a mile away from him.

"NO! CASIE COME BACK!" Yugi yelled trying desperately to reach the other side of the fence. He leapt up as high as he could, but all his nails felt were the rack of the hard wood against flesh as he fell towards the ground.

Yugi sighed, and took a step back from the fence observing it closely.

'_Come on! There has to be another way!'_

Noticing a nearby trash can he happily ran towards it and jumped upon the lid. Standing still on his hind legs, he was now able to see the other side of the fence. Whimpering in excitement, he dug his nails into the top of the fence's hold and heaved himself up onto the top.

Casie turned around to face him--along with a few other cats. The others stood stiff at the sight of Yugi and some began slowly creeping into the shadows. Casie bided Yugi to come down from the fence with a flick of her tail. This caused the other cats to begin hissing furiously at her. Yugi bounded down onto the other side and noted that the place they were at had a old and abandoned warehouse with broken windows and slanted walls in the background. He spotted some younger cat in the house looking curiously at him.

'_Probably all kits.'_ He thought fully aware now of the bigger cats hissing at him if they hadn't already run away.

Casie spoke up to the hissing cats with a fierce hiss of her own. "Guys! Stop it! This is the dog I was just telling you about! Don't act like this."

Yugi noticed that some of the cats listened to her, sitting back down; while others simply ignored her and steeped closer to Yugi.

"_This_? You said that he was _smaller_ Casie! We can't trust him to not attack us and the kits!"

The large grey, flat headed male that had said this now jumped in front of Yugi his eyes gleaming golden as he cuffed a bulky paw around his head. Yugi yelped and dodged the attack, quickly running back towards the fence. However, this time there was nothing he could climb onto to get to the top of the top. His only escape was now past the angry hood of cats; that Casie had pointedly told him were _nice. _

"Seymour! Don't do this!" Casie cried, running in front of Yugi and arching her back at the larger male. The male stopped looking a bit surprised for a second as he looked Casie in the eye. However, the shock was quickly replaced with a nasty snarl as he allowed his fur to lie back down and his claws to retract back in.

"What are you _doing?_" Seymour spat at Casie, his anger flaring up.

"Protecting him. I'll remind you that this is something _you_ could never do!" She hissed back eyes glaring hotly at Seymour; claws still out.

Seymour looked truly hurt to Yugi; or was that just his imagination? Because soon he had his icy glare on Yugi and was hissing wickedly at him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my kits, _mutt_!"

With that he whipped around and stalked stiffly away, hitting other cats out of his way and heading up to the warehouse.

Casie sighed, allowing her fur to lie on her shoulders again. Turning, she coaxed Yugi out of the corner they were in and led him to the center of the clearing.

Many of the scared cats soon came rushing up to Yugi and began to sniff him excitedly.

A small grey tabby was the first to bound up to him. He blinked at Yugi gratefully and spoke in a whisper to him. His tail twitched excitedly.

"That was my dad. He's the leader of this group; and Casie here-'He flicked his tail to his left, "Is the second in charge."

Yugi looked at Casie for a second seeing a new grown blush on her face.

'_Why didn't she tell me she was deputy before we came?' _He looked at the grey tabby that was now sitting down washing himself. He politely waited for him to stop before continuing.

"Why's he so mean? I know it's partly because I'm a dog; but if he could've just taken a moment to think of how I could've helped…"

The tabby looked up at him with soft brown eyes. "He can be really harsh to newcomers these days because he's old; he doesn't need the competition; you know?"

"Ya, I know."

At this point the other cats had stopped smelling and licking him and were now sitting around him in a semi-circle looking at him expectantly. Some of the females had brought there kits out of the warehouse and were sheltering them between there paws. One brown male in the group asked Yugi a question.

"Why are you here?"

The other cats began nodding in hastily agreement. They all seemed to want to know the same thing.

"Well…Casie brought me here to meet you."

The brown male spoke up again.

"Are you staying for long? Should we prepare?" He asked, looking at Casie for the answer to the last question.

Casie looked at him with soft eyes.

"I don't think so Bentley. We need to get going before the sun sets." Casie said casting a quick glance at the sun. It was at its highest peak in the sky.

A beautiful mother with no kits spoke next.

"What's your name, hun?"

"I'm Yugi."

"Well Yugi, would you like a tour? Maybe meet some of the kits and elders?"

Some of the mothers with kittens hissed in disapproval at the fact that Yugi was going to see the newborns. However the mother with no kits ignored them and walked friskily up to Yugi, pushing the grey tabby aside roughly.

"Here, I'll show you arou-"

"No you won't!_ I'm_ the deputy _I_ get to decide whose going to lead what and when!" Casie interrupted, jumping up and marching up to the mother. The mother stood still; a shocked expression plastered on her face. However, it soon disappeared when she hissed angrily at Casie and stalked away.

"Yugi, I want you to go with Spirit. He's right over there." She pointed a white paw at a small back cat not to far away, and beckoned him to come forward.

The black cat sprung up looking like he wasn't really listening and sprinted up to Yugi.

"Hello!" The cat chirped, looking and acting a bit too young for the job. Casie stood back and talked to Spirit in a hushed tone.

'_Everything seems to be hushed around here…' _Yugi thought.

"I need you to show Yugi around the perimeter of the area. Show him everything; and when you come back you can show him the kits. Ok?"

"Casie?" Yugi called, "Why don't _you_ just show me around?"

Casie looked up and smiled softly.

"I have something to do Yugi…I haven't been here for a long time, you know?"

"Oh…right."

Spirit padded quickly over to him. His eyes shimmering in the sun.

"Come on Yugi! I'll show you around!"

"I'm coming…" Yugi said, hopping that Casie hadn't seen the sadness in his eyes as he walked past her.

Soon, both Spirit and Yugi were behind the warehouse and out of sight of Casie's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yugi..." She whispered softly before padding into the entrance of the warehouse.

"Do you see that mound of dirt over there?" Spirit asked Yugi who still looked gloomy.

"Yes." Yugi said, looking up from the grey ground and seeing that the dirt pile looked as if a tractor had put it there and had never came back.

"Well, that's were we burn our enemies."

"WHAT!"

Spirit laughed at his expression and padded over to the pile putting a paw on the side of it.

"I'm just kidding...This is were we hold our meetings."

Yugi's expression faded and he laughed in spite of his bad mood.

'_Well at least I'll get to laugh on this tour.' _He thought as he watched Spirit climb the dirt pile to the top.

"Come on up! It's a nice sight."

Yugi secretly thought that Spirit wasn't supposed to be up there; but followed him up anyway.

Surprisingly the dirt didn't crumble under his footing, and it was easy to get to the top. He sat next to spirit and gazed at the distance. Sprit was right. It was a pleasant view. He was able to see almost the entire area that he thought these cats owned. The area was wide and spaced out, leading into more allies every now and then and then coming back out to other large clearings.

There were fences blocking off some of the openings to the clearings, but he soon realized that the cats probably would just jump over them.

'_I hope I don't have to do any of that.' _Yugi thought looking at spirit who was peering off into the distance.

"Hey!" Spirit exclaimed suddenly. "Lets go to the dinning area! It's right over there." Spirit pointed his tail at a small space with two allies leading into it.

"How? It looks far." Yugi said, looking worried.

"It's not that far, we just have to run to get there before the sun sets…" Spirit exclaimed getting up and running down the hill and back onto the ground. Yugi looked one last time at the view and sighed heavily before standing up. However, when he looked around e didn't see Spirit.

'_WHAT! Doesn't anyone here know how to wait for someone?' _Yugi thought before skidding down the dirt hill himself.

"Over here Yugi!" Spirit called. Yugi realized with dread that he had ran into a near ally and was now perched on top of a fence waiting for him.

"How spirit? How do _I_ get up there?" Yugi asked, noticing there was nothing he could use to help him.

"Jump."

"I Don't JUMP!" Yugi yelled at the black cat that looked suspiciously like he was mocking him.

"What type of dog doesn't jump?" Spirit asked earning himself a cold stare.

"ME!"

"Alright don't go getting angry at me." Spirit said huffing a bit and jumping back down.

"We'll take the long way around." Spirit said frustrated passing Yugi and leading the way.

'_Hopefully we'll be back in time.' _Yugi thought, following the frustrated Spirit down a long ally. _'Why do I always seem to get on cats bad sides?' _

**TBC**

_Shadowsreached_: Cookies to anyone who reviews! These chapters are getting smaller if you've noticed…I need more reviews to make them bigger! Thank you Chiichobi for being the only brave one.


	4. Leader & Dinning

**Story summery:** Yugi gets turned into a dog, but no one knows how...Now he's living inside Joey's house with Casie a beautiful white cat with a tough tongue and a few issues of her own. But will Yugi be able to say a proper goodbye after turning his back and leaving her?

**Warnings:** none

**Pairings: **…_hold up_…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters…But Casie's mine! So back off the pretty Kitty! …slowly…slower…a little slower…that should be fine.

Also the line "Anyone able to catch there own prey can come." doesn't belong to me; it belongs to _Warriors: Into the wild._

_Chapter Four: The Adventure: Part Three_

Casie walked into the nursery room where two mothers lay—one slumbering; and one quietly licking her two kits to sleep. She stopped slightly and watched them for a few seconds before the first mother--a calico she-cat looked up.

"Hello Casie. Come and help me please?" She whispered.

Casie nodded and stiffly walked over to the calico cat. She lay down next to her and began licking the second kit while the other female silently dozed next to them.

"You know, I don't think bringing a stray here is the best choice you've made."

"But Penny, he's not a stray. He's...adopted…" Casie said between licks not wanting to tell Penny that he was really a human. Penny gave her a quizzical stare before returning to her licking.

"I still think it's not a good idea…he might attract humans. Do you know how much noise little dogs make?"

"He doesn't make much noise, and he wont attract humans. Besides, why are you so worried? Where going back home before the sun sets…your acting like he's staying forever." Casie whispered.

"Casie…you know that you'll be coming back here sooner or later; and when you do come, I bet my life that he'll come with you…he's just a puppy; he'll follow you everywhere." Penny replied smiling briefly as her kit began snoring. "And besides, what if he destroys the place? I heard that every now and then dogs go wild and foam at the mouth while rampaging anything in the sights."

Casie looked up fiercely at penny. "He won't destroy the place! Like you said; he's just a puppy."

"Well, you're not in command anymore you know. So stop acting like it. I'm just saying I think that you should leave it to Seymour to decide his faith." Penny replied; harshly reminding Casie of her past life.

"Penny! we're leaving before the sun sets! You're acting like he's staying with us forever _again_!"

"Shhh! don't shout near the kits…I'm just giving you my opinion."

"Fine…but I'm not doing anything about it!" Casie hissed softly at Penny before getting up and swiftly leaving ignoring Pennies pleas to return to her and talk some more.

Sauntering back outside, she perked her ears to the left hearing Yugi yelling at Spirit over something.

Groaning, she laughed quietly to herself.

'_Are they getting anywhere with the tour?'_

Looking back at the warehouse she thought of what Penny had said about her acting like a leader. Truthfully that had crushed her soul more than anything else she said.

One night, when a stupid grey fur ball had accidentally roamed upon there territory she had ordered her companions to attack him; they did. But after one night that _thing_ had came back and; without her knowing, had talked to the other cats on the dirt mound. Eventually he convinced each and every one of them that she wasn't cut out for the job and had then proceeded to kick Casie out of her position calling threats that if she didn't; he'd kill her. After that night that stupid fur ball got his name and was then announced leader under a full moon.

Hissing fiercely she stomped a little ways away from the warehouse and laid down on the cold cement letting the sun warm her body before going back into the dark thoughts.

She had _thought_ that her "_companions_" were loyal to her. But whenever her back was turned she knew they were talking about her. About how _stupid_ she was and about how _nice_ it was to finally have a leader who wasn't there just to make friends. A leader that would do its job without hesitation. Her "_companions_" had left her in the dust. So she left; going back to Joey's house for good. That was until Yugi had arrived. She had never thought once that she'd go back to this place again. She was even more surprised when they had said that she was still second-in-command.

However, she still didn't have the heart to tell little Yugi that the only reason she had wanted him to go and meet her "friends" was because she was hopping to use him somehow into letting her become leader again…that was what her 'task' had been for him.

Yugi continued walking behind Spirit growling at the dirt he had gotten on his white paws along the way. Spirit hadn't said anything to him every sense they had left the fence behind and his long tail dragged behind him from the long walk.

"Spirit? Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"Spirit?

"…"

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"…"

A few minuets more of silence past. Yugi looked back at the ground and then suddenly looked back up.

"You know how many germs are on the ground? You don't want your tail getting dirty do you?"

"…"

"Ok, let them attack you in the dead of night with no hope for you in the morning. You'll be horrified when you wake up to find your tail half gone!"

"…I highly doubt it; and if that's the case then you won't be walking tomorrow…"

Yugi grinned enthusiastically at Spirits comment.

'_NOW I'm getting somewhere with this lump!'_

"Yeah?" Yugi grinned. "Well who knows…but I'm taking a bath right when I get home. I don't need to worry; unlike you."

"…whatever…"

They passed a corner and Yugi could see the dinning area in the distance now. Grinning even more he padded up beside Spirit.

"Is that it?" He asked pointing a paw at the empty area.

"Yeah. Come on."

Yugi raced after Spirit until they came to a stop in the dead center. He sat down and nodded his head at the brick building close by.

"Do you see that Yugi?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's the place they make the food at. They cook it and then any leftovers go to us! It happens every Friday so we're able to feed."

"You only eat on Fridays?"

"Not exactly Yugi. See, we usually catch are own food and eat It at the warehouse. But on Fridays it's a special treat because we get to come here and get the food delivered to us."

"Oh? That's actually pretty cool spirit! What type of food do you get here?" Yugi asked looking at the window on the second level.

"We usually get different types of fish that the humans don't eat and sometimes a blue crab every now and then…I think it only serves seafood here."

"Perfect for cats, hu?"

"Perfect. But it's not just ours Yugi. Different cats from all over the city come here too; weather they are strays or home cats. It doesn't matter."

"Are there any fights?"

"Usually no—but sometimes a particularly nasty cat will come around and try to pick a fight with another cat for its food. We can't stop it, so we let it happen."

"Who usually wins?" Yugi asked.

"Whichever cat is the biggest." Spirit replied shrugging.

"Oh…"

"Is that all your questions?" Spirit asked.

"Uhhhh…I guess so. Wait! Are kits allowed to come here?"

"Only the kits that can eat hard food. The others stay behind drinking there mothers milk."

"Ummm…Do the elders come?"

"Yes…anyone able to catch there own prey come."

"Do the sick?"

"What do you think?" Spirit questioned, glaring at Yugi.

"Umm…No?" Yugi thought, shrugging.

Sighing spirit stood up and impatiently stretched. He licked himself a couple times on the chest and starting walking back. He called over his shoulder to Yugi.

"I think we should go. By the time we get back you'll only get a few more hours left until you have to go home."

Yugi nodded and got up walking beside Spirit as he led the way back.

"Have you ever got in a fight?"

"What? You mean at the dinning area? No, but my little brother did."

Yugi looked down before asking Spirit another question.

"Who's your brother?"

"His name is Otto. Remember that grey tabby that you met? That's him."

"Oh? Well he looks like he's in good shape Spirit. Are you happy for him?"

"He can get frustrating, but I love him all the same. He was born too early and he came out small…he'll never grow any bigger…"

"I think I like him already! I can relate to him. I'm small too; but that doesn't mean I'm not going to grow you know!"

Spirits eyes clouded with sorrow and he quite talking to Yugi for the rest of the walk.

Casie saw Yugi walking back with Spirit who looked a bit depressed with his tail dragging low on the ground. She bounded over to the two, but not before noticing how Yugi's eyes lit up with the sight of her and how his tail started wagging excitedly.

"How was it Yugi? Did you see everything?"

"I don't think so, but I got the main view and I got to see the dinning area!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly to Casie his tail still doing most of the work. "Spirit told me about how you guys get to eat there on Fridays; and about the food and service. Sounds really nice! You're a lucky cat; getting to live at Joey's and then coming back here whenever you want."

"Sounds like you had a good time. What's wrong Spirit?"

Spirit looked up from where he was starring and put a smile on.

"Can I show him the kits now?" ignoring her question.

"Sure; but when you get back Yugi, we need to get going back home before Joey gets back."

Yugi cocked his head to the left.

"What if he's back already?" He asked.

"I doubt it." Casie said looking back worriedly at Spirit. "Whenever he goes he's usually gone for the day if not for a month."

"Well ok."

"Spirit looked up suddenly, a true smile on his face this time.

"Casie? Is it true that Yugi's getting a bath when he gets home?"

"Hu? I-I don't know…are you Yugi?" Casie said looking at Yugi who blushed and looked at the ground, shuffling his paws.

"I-I guess I am; my paws are filthy."

"Hmmmm….ok." Spirit said looking a bit defeated but still smiling.

"Let's go Yugi!" Spirit yelled running off and into the warehouse stopping at the door to wait for Yugi. "If you don't _hurry_ the kits might be asleep by the time we get there!"

Yugi gave Casie a quick lick on the head before he ran off following Spirit into the old warehouse and up to the second floor.

'_Bye Yugi…' _

Stopping at a door Spirit looked up at Yugi before entering.

"Ok these are the rules Yugi. If there asleep; no talking. If there awake, but there mothers are asleep; no talking. If one kit is asleep but the other is awake along with its mother; you can only whisper. If there all awake then you can talk; unless they look like there about to conk out ok?"

"Ok." Yugi said with a fitful nod and then smiled when Spirit stared at him coldly.

"I mean it."

"Ok."

Sighing, Spirit nudged the door open and walked in; Yugi following him. All the kits were awake and playing except for one who was huddled close to its mother fast asleep.

'_Do I talk?' _Yugi thought looking at spirit for explanation. However Spirit just walked over to the playing kits and beckoned Yugi over with his tail. The mother nodded to Yugi who bowed his head to her thinking of the polite thing to do.

"Hello. Have you come to see the kits?" The female whispered to Yugi, nodding her heads towards the kits that had suddenly stopped there play fighting and started to blink at him with large eyes.

Yugi nodded still not sure if he should talk. The mother flicked her tail at the kits. The kits climbed off each other and stumbled up to Yugi with large eyes.

"Are you a dog?" One asked as the other snickered silently.

"Yes—but why?" Yugi said ignoring the fact that the second kit had now turned his head away while trying to contain his laughter.

"Mother said that dogs are bad." The first kit announced. "But you don't look all that bad to me."

"Thanks…umm, what up with him?" Yugi asked pointing his paw at the other kit that now had to put his tail in his mouth to stop his insane laughter.

"That's just my brother. I don't know why he's laughing but he seems to find everything funny these days…just ignore him."

"Farina!" Her mother scolded. "Don't talk of your brother that way! He's part of the family!"

"Sorry..." Farina said scooting slowly away from her mother and next to Yugi.

"One day sorry won't cut it! I swear these days kits have no respect." Her mother then began to mumble to herself about something that sounded like "back in my days, we never acted against our family…"

"So, what's your name?" Farina asked.

"Yugi."

"Are you gana stay here Yugi?" Farina asked before bounding up to whisper in his ear. "It'd be nice to have some different company besides my brother."

"I'm sorry…but I'm going home right after this. Maybe one day I'll come back. How's that sound?"

Unaware to Yugi and the small kit next to him the sleeping cat in the far corner had been listening in on there conversation and, at the last comment had hissed silently.

'_No you won't.' _She thought closing her eyes again but not going back to sleep. _'No you won't…'_

Yugi's talk continued with the small kit for two hours allowing her brother to join in the conversation too. They talked, they played, they laughed, and they talked some more until Casie had abruptly come in and told Yugi that they needed to get going. The cat in the corner smiled happily at her comment and rethought Yugi's words in her mind until she let herself drift into a restless sleep.

**TBC**


End file.
